


Losing Eternity

by KagamiNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiNee/pseuds/KagamiNee
Summary: Kendra Zeller had never, even once in her life, thought about working as someone else than an Auror. Being suspended for half a year also wasn't something she wanted, but life had other plans for her.When she is forced to become a teacher, she doesn't see any reason to be happy. But maybe helping others, who had to deal with the war, can help her discover her new side? And maybe, just maybe, she can find a way to deal with her own problems.





	1. Prologue

Kendra Zeller looked at her friend, baffled by her behavior, while the former Ravenclaw girl didn't even bother to stop singing like a mad woman. Somehow, they ended in some Muggle bar, celebrating Kate's recent break up with her fiancé. It took few glasses of vodka for the woman to stand on the table and show everyone her singing skills, which were... bad to say the least. Still, Kendra just couldn't make her body move to stop the blonde-haired girl. She was her best friend, they worked together in the Aurors' Department and the way she was left by her fiancé... Kendra wished she could just find the guy and rip his head off.

It was few weeks to their wedding, and everything was progressing more than smoothly, when everything fell apart. The brunette was helping Madeline in the restaurant's garden with flowers arrangement, when they saw Nathaniel shoving his tongue in some girl's throat. The anger in Kendra's veins was enough to separate the two of them, while she send few curses towards the man, who who dropped to the ground unconscious, and after that she turned the young girl into a pig.

So yeah, she wasn't really surprised when the notice from the Ministry came, saying she was suspended for six months for attacking a muggleborn and performing magic in a place where she shouldn't. Right now, Kendra was jobless, her own personal life was falling apart and her best friend was trying to seduce some wasted Muggle. Could this evening get any worse?

"Merlin, Katie, leave the boy alone," she said, as the male didn't look like he was even of age. Unfortunately, her friend had other plans and before Kendra stood on shaking legs, feeling the earlier consumed alcohol quite strongly, Kate disappeared, taking the almost unconscious Muggle with her. "For fucks sake, did she just..."

"Yes, she apparated. Quite a handful, this secretary." Deep voice resonated just next to her ear and she jumped surprised, before turning to see the intruder's face.

"Remind me, why are you here, Ethan?" she said, wincing when he asked the bartender for a drink and sat at her table.

"Sit with me and let's talk," he said, taking a sip of beer and Kendra rolled her eyes, but still complied. She took her time looking at him, taking the view in front of her wit unnoticeable pleasure. Auror Ethan Davies was her co-worker until her accident occurred. Well, maybe a little more like her boss, but she felt disgusted just thinking about his promotion, especially since they started working in the department at the same time, and she was definitely better than him. Well, at least in her opinion.

The man had black, too shiny for her taste, messy hair, which contrasted with his pale complexion. Blue eyes made the impression like he could see clearly what was inside her head and sometimes she suspected him of actually checking her mind in some way she couldn't stop. Which was ridiculous, because she knew Occlumency. White shirt, unbuttoned at the top, with a loose tie made her heart ache, at how handsome he looked while being such an awful human being. If she hadn't have a boyfriend until last night, she would have been head over heels for him for years. But she had one. Until he stepped in between Katie and her excuse of a fiancé and tried to convince them that 'it was alright when they're not married yet and are still single and there was nothing wrong with it, as he was doing the same thing'. To his dismay, Kendra had stood right behind him at that time and their relationship ended, before he could even open his mouth to protest.

"So, what do you wanna talk about? Certainly not about my crumbling carrier, I'm out for six months," she said, taking her glass of whisky and hesitating for a second. She had enough of alcohol for today, her body was sending her clear signals of it, but on the other hand... If she was supposed to sit there and listen to him, she would need another glass.

"Actually, as you're now jobless and you're not under our Department supervision, I thought you could help me. You see, aunt McGonnagal is looking for a Defense Against the Dark Art teacher and I thought that you'd be perfect," Davies explained and Kendra put the glass down immediately.

"Me? Teaching some brats?" she asked, suspecting that he probably had to hit his head somewhere on the way to this place.

"Come on. You don't really have a choice, you need money to live. Besides, your friend just used magic in the Muggle's presence. If you don't agree, I'll have to chase her and she'll end just like you. I think she already has enough problems, given her situation." Small smirk appeared on his face and Kendra cursed under her breath.

"You blackmailing asshole," she spat, while he chuckled. "Fine. But only for six months!" Of course she didn't have any other choice. No one really wanted to hire an Auror who was kicked out. It just didn't look appropriate in society's eyes.

"You'll start on Monday, it's the start of school year, if you didn't know. And they are not brats, some of them are not much younger than you." The woman laughed, not really believing his words.

"They are seventeen. That's still four years," she said coldly. Just thinking about dealing with teens made her stomach clutch in pain. She hated teens. They were unpredictable, spoiled and didn't know anything about the real world. Besides, if she was correct, the famous girl from the Golden Trio came back to finish her education with other brats who couldn't do it because of the war and they were nineteen. They wouldn't really see her as an authority when she was only two years older. Even now Kendra was sure they would be problematic. War heroes or war villains from her own Snake's House. They probably thought they were invincible, one way or another.

Kendra smiled mockingly. She would show them they still knew nothing. Voldemort was just one bad guy, who would rule the world if it wasn't for Dumbledore. But the world was full of other evil people and these kids had no idea how cruel and disgusting their murders and they could be. Much more than some old prick sending Avada everywhere.


	2. Differences

She was observing. Even though her eyes were closed, tears still managed to escape and fall to the ground, as she stood, not moving an inch, feeling magic enveloping her. Memories were hurtful, but so sweetly pleasant at the same time. She watched the scene displayed in front of her; figment of her mind, caused by lingering feelings she held towards this one person.

The black-haired wizard touched her cheek, surprising her just after she was born. Kendra watched herself stand up with his help, black fog surrounding the two of them. She remembered the feelings which accompanied her at that moment. Insecurity, but also a deep sorrow. She was once again brought back to life; born from someone's desire to possess a gift of eternity. But who would have ever thought, that eternity came in such form? Surely not the boy who was standing in front of her at that time.

"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper and she smiled weakly, still unsure about her own strength.

"I'm your greatest desire, boy," she answered, closing the short distance between them. As the fog disappeared, she felt the cold air on her naked skin, but the male in front of her didn't seem to notice. He was more focused on her and on the power she had been emitting.

"How?" She leaned on his shoulder, her legs still shaking and to her surprise, he covered her body with a coat.

"Dark magic can wake up creatures you had no idea existed. And powers that are not supposed to live along humans. You, my boy, can either discover the greatness of my existence or just let it go to waste," she answered.

At that time, she was fascinated. There was, after so many years, someone who was able to summon her. He was an amazing wizard, she was able to see his powerful magic as clearly, as she could see her own. The feeling of his closeness made her shiver in anticipation, and when the boy embraced her, careful not to let her fall, she grabbed his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He froze, unable to move even an inch, but she wasn't sure if it was from the shock, or because of the magic she had sucked out of him.

"Kendra." Zeller snapped her eyes open, allowing the memory to disappear, and she looked at Minerva McGonagall, who stood in front of her with a wand in her hand, like she wasn't sure if she could trust Kendra.

"Millie," The former Auror said, smiling lightly and taking a seat in front of the new Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"You haven't changed at all," the Professor said, putting her wand on the desk and taking some documents from the drawer.

"I haven't aged, you mean," Kendra said, finding the whole situation utterly ridiculous. "You're late. I had to wait," she added, but McGonagall only smiled.

"Few minutes are not a problem in your case," the old witch commented, making her huff.

"Very funny, Millie." Zeller sighed and rested her chin on the hand, taking the documents from the Professor and looking at them carefully. "Is this my contract? Come on, you know I wouldn't teach them anything inappropriate," she laughed, but definitely didn't convince the Profesor.

"I mean it, Kendra. This is school. Relationships between students and teachers are prohibited. Just as using their magic," Minerva said sternly and the brunette couldn't help but groan.

"You know I  _need_  to feed," she snapped, feeling anger rising inside her. She wasn't a parasite, but if she didn't have any access to someone's magic, she would start to fade away, and right now it was something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"You can use some other methods and leave the school grounds for that purpose. You must stay away from kids when you 'feed', as you decided to call it. Besides, I know that years ago you had plenty of magic to suck out of  _him_. I'm sure there is still some left." Minerva smiled, and there was no better word to describe Kendra than  _pissed off_.

"That's not fair," she murmured, trying to gain control of her own feelings and not let the magic take over.

"Not  _fair_  is cursing the Muggle into pig, because some lowly man cheated with her on his wife-to-be. You messed up and you need to act properly now. You have your bedroom in the dungeons, I thought you missed them and would prefer to stay there," said McGonagall, grabbing her wand and opening the door of her chamber, giving Kendra an obvious sign to leave.

"Don't turn me into some rat, Millie." For the first time there was a dangerous note in Zeller's voice, but the Professor decided to ignore it, though her fingers clutched the wand slightly harder. "Fine. I'll do what I have to, but only because I'm a nice person." Kendra gave up, turning her back towards Minerva and left the office with a scowl.

Of course McGonagall was right and she still had some powerful magic left in her, but she had to be careful not to use it carelessly. When he died, she had found herself in the most problematic situation she could have ever imagined. Because he stopped giving her his magic before their pact was fulfilled, she didn't gain the necessary amount of magic. That's why she still had to take magic from others if she didn't want to turn into a ghost. A freaking ghost. Kendra still couldn't believe how she ended in such state. Decades,  _centuries_  of being one of the most powerful existences and suddenly she was degraded to almost-parasite, because of some stupid  _brat_. The feelings she had once held towards him came back to her sometimes, but along with them she also felt anger and resentment. Good thing he turned into ashes already.

'Suits you right for making me unable to disappear,' she thought bitterly. When she finally arrived at her new chambers, she sighed, taking the sight in front of her with sadness.

"Holy fuck, nothing's changed. Screw you, Millie, for being such a hag..." she whispered, recognizing the old furniture, the same she was once occupying with  _him_.

 

*

Kendra watched the students walking into her new classroom carefully. They were from the seventh year and she easily spotted the ones who were older and supposedly could be called war heroes and villains. She saw Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, sit at the desk right in front of her with some red-haired girl. She noticed Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son, take a place in the corner of the classroom, as if it could make him invisible. With a smirk she noticed the looks that other students gave him and she was once again convinced that mortals really didn't learn from their own mistakes. The animosity that they were able to hold towards each other reached the deepest parts of their hearts and right now, the ones who were supposed to be the good ones, were the ones who started to act as cruel as Death Eaters' children.

"Good morning, students. My name is Kendra Zeller and I work as an Auror at the Ministry. For some time this year, I will be here as your teacher. I will take care of the practical part of this subject, and as your homework you will always write a theoretical essay of the spell we are currently learning. I assume that some of you know more than others, but I don't have time to take it into consideration; you don't have an eternity after all. You are to address me as Professor Zeller, no exceptions. No pointless talking, no laughing and even no breathing if it could disturb my lesson. I need your full focus and if someone has a problem with it - they can leave the classroom," she said coldly and firmly, hoping to sound at least a little as seriously as McGonagall could.

"Another Snape, great." She heard from some redhead boy, strangely similar to the girl who was sitting with Granger.

"Your name," Kendra ordered, standing in front of the boy's desk.

"Ronald Weasley, sir... I mean madame... Professor," he managed to utter. Suddenly his bravery disappeared, leaving absolutely no trace of its presence.

"Mister Weasley, I assume that you're already a real genius when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts if you are letting yourself spout such comments. I don't see any reason for you to stay if the only thing you can do is to disturb the lesson's flow," she said, getting more and more annoyed with the boy's dumb expression. He shook his head energetically, swallowing loudly.

"I'm sorry, Professor Zeller," he muttered and Kendra decided it was time to end her little show and leave the terrified boy, when the door opened with a crack, and she saw the last person she expected, entering the classroom.

"I'm sorry for being late, Professor," the boy immediately said, taking seat next to the Weasley.

"Potter. Being the so-called war hero doesn't make you allowed to be late. Be on time next time or you will find yourself in Filch's office," Kendra spat, now fully understanding, why Severus hated kids so much.

"Yes, I understand."

Zeller turned towards the blackboard and took the chalk.

"Legillimency and Occlumency. The basics of the wizards' defenses. If anyone thinks that without Occlumency it is possible to have a full protection then... he's a moron," she started and in the corner of the eye she saw the Golden Boy flinch. "The Dark Lord used people's weakness. A good murderer can find out your deepest fears and use them against you just as easily." Kendra sat behind the desk and looked at her students who were now listening to her, focused on every word that left her mouth. "The world isn't divided into good guys and Death Eathers. If you ever thought so, I pity you and your lack of knowledge about the real life. But when you finish the school and face the reality, or even better - if some of you decide to work as Aurors, you will see much worse things than the ones you have seen during this excuse of a war. There are situations, which make the Dark Lord seem harmless. His hide-and-seek on Hogwarts grounds is nothing compared to the people hiding in shabby alleys, just waiting to slit you throats and make your insides see the daylight." The horrified expressions on the students faces brought her satisfaction and Zeller was now sure that they weren't as mindless as she thought.

"Why are you addressing him this way? The Dark Lord. Aren't you an Auror, Professor Zeller?" The question came from Potter and Kendra raised her eyebrows.

"Do you think you could achieve the same amount of knowledge that Voldemort had at your age, Potter? Do you think that just because what he had done was identified as evil and bad, it makes him less of a wizard? No matter what you guys think, he was powerful and intelligent. Seeing how you perceive him makes me wonder if you really killed him, or if it was simply out of pure luck," she explained, unable to hold off a note of mockery in her voice, that made the students look at her weirdly.

"But he was pure evil," Harry complained and the brunette fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Does it make him any less brilliant, Potter?" she asked with annoyance. "Nobody, who is in this classroom right now, is anywhere near his level of knowledge and power. It's a pity. I'd love to see another star rising during my stay here, but well..." she finished, shrugging and observed as Hermione Granger suddenly straightened in her seat. Yes, the brightest one could definitely feel offended by her words, but they were merely a statement of truth, whether these kids liked it or not.

"He murdered people!"

"Your sweet Dumbledore murdered them too. The Aurors murder them on daily basis. Get the fuck out of that pink bubble you're stuck in right now, and face the reality, Potter. The world was, is and will be cruel," she snapped and fell silent immediately after that, cursing her own idiocy. "This is not a place to discuss the past. You should finally see the bigger picture and move on, or you pettiness will make you all suffer," she added in a slightly softer tone and the atmosphere in the classroom also changed into a more relaxed one.

"Is that how you make yourself able to say such things, Professor Zeller? Is leaving the past behind you such an easy thing for you?" This time the Granger girl asked her, but the question wasn't meant to be offensive. Kendra noticed how the girl's gaze turned towards the corner of the classroom and a pure curiosity in her voice made the witch answer with a small smile.

"Miss Granger, the past is nothing more than a past. You should remember it but never dwell on it. Besides, time flies faster than you can imagine, I assure you." Her answer seemed to satisfy Hermione, because she nodded slowly, before smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Professor Zeller."

"Okay, back to the lesson. You will work in pairs, it will be more efficient this way. I've already checked out who is the person towards whom you feel resentment, anger and disgust. This is the list. If the people from the pair hate each other, they will try harder to block their minds. One person starts with Legillimency; you will have to break into the other one's mind. The other one starts with Occlumency, so with shielding their mind. Today you will only see who your pair is and write an essay on your theoretical part. After some practice, there will be a change." Kendra explained, putting the big list on the wall and allowing the students to come closer and see their partner's name.

"I'm not working with Malfoy!" Ronald Weasley shouted, gaining everyone's attention and the urge to snap his neck rose inside Zeller.

"Yes, you are, Weasley. Sit down and stop whining like a girl," she hissed and the boy looked at her with fear. "Sit with your partner and at least try to have a decent conversation today. You can't act like strangers when we start, after all, your secrets will be exposed... Granger? What's wrong?" Kendra asked when everyone beside the girl moved to change their seats. She looked at the parchment with the names and saw the slight blush on the girls cheeks. "What are you waiting for? Sit with miss Brown, so you can start."

Really, what was her problem? Kendra found herself getting seriously interested as she watched the two girls from the same House awkwardly occupying the same desk and avoiding each other gazes at all cost.

"Seriously, Mione? What do you have against Lavender?" Weasley boy asked in a hushed tone, and this time Kendra waited for the girl's answer but it never came. She only shrugged, while the other girl snorted.

"Shut up, Weasley, they are not your problem," Malfoy commented and Zeller raised her eyebrows. This feeling...

"She's my girlfriend, of course it's my problem, asshole!"

"And that brainless chick is your ex one. Now be quiet, Weasel." Oh, now Kendra understood everything. Everything besides Draco's weird behavior, but she was sure it was only a matter of time before she would get to know everything about these kids.

After all, she prepared a surprise for them.

"I don't think you should be arguing right now. Listen, everyone! After your practice with your partner, I will be the one to break into your minds," she suddenly said and everyone immediately fell silent, once again observing her clearly mortified. "I will reach the most humiliating event of your life and if you are unable to stop me to at least a certain degree, I will show this memory to everyone in this classroom." Loud whispers erupted in the classroom, and she was sure they decided to hate her. But it was fine, she was here to teach and she was going to do that. She was going to teach them, how unfair and merciless, could the real world be sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this story also here, not only on wattpad. I hope you'll like it even though our heroine can be quite fierce XD Tell me what you think and enjoy! :)


	3. Tension

Kendra wasn't sure why Ethan Davies decided to visit her at her new workplace, but his presence was, to say the least, disturbing. The hormonal teenage girls started emitting some weird noises when they saw him walking down the corridor and when he stopped next to Kendra, they  _squeaked_. She could already imagine all the rumors surrounding her on the next day, but the man in front of her definitely didn't look apologetic. What's more -  _he was having fun_.

"Why are you here, Davies? The Ministry sent you to keep watch on me? I'm not a dog, I don't need to be on a leash," she said, resting her back on the cold wall and hiding herself behind one the statues. She really didn't need to deal with the girls screaming and she kind of appreciated that he also hid with her, though people would still be able to see them if they came closer.

She could somehow understand, why girls were delighted with him. After all, he was considerably handsome, as much as she hated to admit it.

"I have a letter for the Headmaster and I thought you would be happy if someone came to talk to you," he answered, smirking mockingly and Kendra promised herself that one day... one day she would get rid of this annoying smile. Even, if she had to do it by force, and no matter how alluring that smirk made him.

"You're kidding me. It's your fault I'm stuck with these brats," she snapped and the man rolled his eyes.

"No, Candy, it's your fault, because you'd screwed up," Ethan answered and she stabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"I did  _not_! And do not call me with this disgusting nickname!" She barely got rid of the need to curse this insolent, little human, so he wouldn't be able to say anything more in his life.

"Why not?" He grabbed her finger, took a step towards her and Kendra suddenly realized that it was a mistake to lean on the wall before. She had no escape route now. With him, standing inches from her, she felt discomfort and uncertainty about what to do and how to act. Looking into his eyes from such a close distance, she couldn't help, but to notice when his gaze flickered to her parted mouth, as she was trying to articulate at least one thing that would have actually made any sense.

"Let go of my finger, Davies." She tried to push him away, sadly - in vain.

"Then don't poke me with it," he answered, clearly amused with her.

"I didn't poke you, I just...  _never mind_." Kendra looked away and to her relief he released her and took a step back, giving her back her personal space. So many years had passed from the moment she had a contact with other person. The touch of someone's skin was able to make her so intoxicated that she wanted to bring that human closer, clench her hands on his shoulders and experience everything. The magic, the feelings, the urge, his need to become one with her. Sometimes Zeller wanted to just  _give in_  and allow herself to experience it all once again. If she was going to be honest, Ethan Davies was the perfect choice for it. She disliked him as a person, but his magic remained so sweetly tempting and strong that she had problems focusing on  _him_  rather than on what she could do  _with him_. Surely the touch of his hand on her naked skin could bring the memories of the boy who once reigned over her, much to her satisfaction.

"Kendra?" Davies' voice brought her back to reality and she moistened her mouth with her tongue, without missing the nervous look he had given her.

"Ethan," she breathed out almost in a whisper and the man's eyes focused entirely on her eyes, as if he was trying to decipher the signals she was giving him.

_Merlin, he was so similar._

Would he hate her if he knew? Being compared to  _him_  was, after all, something people would surely execrate, even if she alone didn't find it repulsing.

"Professor Zeller?" Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere and were now observing the two of them with curiosity. Or maybe she was just too focused on Davies to notice their arrival?

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked, earning a disapproving glance from Ethan, which she decided to ignore. He wouldn't let her go without reprimanding her about the language she'd used towards the student, so she didn't feel like dealing with his look as well.

"Why are we paired together on our lessons? We don't hate each other, we are a couple," Ginny asked and Kendra smirked, looking at Potter with a devilish smile.

"Exactly. There are some nasty stuff that people really don't want their beloved ones to know, and from what I heard, you two have broken up for some time. I'm sure you'd rather keep quiet about some things and that is exactly why I paired you two. Mister Potter here is so forgiving, so disgustingly good that if we were Muggles, we'd probably start calling him  _Jesus_ , or whatever. I could find no one in the class, whom he hates. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't have an incentive to do well in my lessons, right?" she explained, feeling the purest pleasure while watching their faces contorting in a grimace.

Ethan put his hands on the face and rubbed the temples, suddenly realizing what a bad idea it was, to give Kendra a teacher's position. This woman was always nasty and temperamental, but he had thought that if she had to give young people a good example, she would stop her plays. But it looked like he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Why do I get an impression that it's funny to you, Professor Zeller?" Potter asked and Kendra smiled even wider.

"Oh, because it is. I can't wait to see all these things you kids are hiding, or are ashamed of," she answered, but then her facial expression changed into a serious one. "By the way, I think you should watch your language more. I'm not your  _friend_ , Potter. I'm you  _teacher_ , even if you don't like it. Is it clear to you, or should I put it simpler?" Her question came out in a colder tone than she had intended at first , but his ashamed look informed her that it was a good outcome. Being a war hero didn't mean he was allowed to act insolently towards his Professor.

"It is, I'm sorry, Professor Zeller," he answered and Ginny tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on... Goodbye, Professor Zeller," she said and they left, while Kendra waived her hand.

"Bye bye!" she sang, before adding in a whisper: "Freaking brats."

Davies suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest, making her lose her breath for a second.

"Kendra," he whispered, while she blushed furiously, cursing him in her head. "Play nicely with them," he added, smirking at the sight of her red face.

Ethan had never said it out loud, but she was one of the women he was attracted to, more than he should. As an Auror, Zeller was unbearable and he often found her not only offensive, but also stubborn. No discussion was allowed in her presence if she'd decided on something. As a woman, she was just troublesome and annoying, though her reactions made him laugh and he found an incredible pleasure in teasing her. It didn't escape his attention that he was the only person, who could get such reactions out of her, and it only made his urge to be next to her grow even more.

At first, it had been only casual touching. He would brush her arm with his fingers when she had been sitting at the desk in their office, or put his hand on hers when she had been explaining something, while leaning on the table.

Then he would close the distance between them and she'd find him right behind her back unusually often. That's when she had started to be conscious of him and that was also when, for the first time, he had thought of her as  _cute_.

When she'd gotten herself a boyfriend, Ethan was confused. Especially when he had seen him. He had been sure the bloke was a real shithead, and he had even asked Kendra why she'd decided to date someone like him. In response he'd heard a short: 'Because his magic is limitless'. Davies, up to this day, hadn't known if the blonde-haired jackass could take out a white rabbit out of his fucking pants, but the mere thought of her being close to someone, whose intelligence was on such a low level had repulsed him. Maybe that's why he ended up being satisfied, instead of surprised, when the two of them had broken up.

Well, it's not like he wished her unwell. But she really did deserve better than  _that thing_.

Now she was once again single and there was absolutely no way Ethan was going to let this opportunity escape him. He would make her acknowledge him, whether she wanted it or not.

"I am nice. It's not my fault that the brat is arrogant and spoiled by everyone around him," she said, struggling to escape from his arms. "Now let me go, Ethan!"

"Fine." He suddenly took his hands away and she almost lost the balance, what made her look at him with a murderous gaze.

"Jerk."

 

*

"Focus! Both of you. Breaking into someone's mind is hard, even if you thought otherwise. You need to be perfect at it if you want to do it unnoticeably. Protecting is easier, you just have to build strong barriers and if you practice, you'll start doing it unconsciously." Kendra was walking between desks, observing the students. When she heard the first moan, she smiled like a Cheshire Cat and turned her head towards the successful wizard. "Perfect, Zabini," she said, for the first time feeling the pride of a teacher. "How was it, Parkinson?" she asked the girl whose cheeks were tinted red.

"Fucking horrible! What the hell, asshole, who's allowed you to go for  _that_?!" she screamed, clearly furious and Kendra laughed, ignoring her foul language.

"Good job, Blaise. Ten points to Slytherin," she decided, as she was in much better mood than before. "You see, it's possible to learn it quickly if you only have predispo..." There was a loud slapping sound and Zeller looked at one pair with raised eyebrows.

Ginevra Weasley was standing on shaking legs, in front of the shocked Harry Potter. On his cheek, Kendra saw a red bruise and immediately knew what the sound was.

"Problems in paradise, Potter?" she asked mockingly and the boy looked at her with hatred. "Well done, Weasley. I assume some points for Gryffiindor are in order. Ten."

"Can I leave for today, Professor Zeller?" Ginny asked in a whisper and Kendra sighed, trying to ignore the tears, which she noticed in the girl's eyes.

"Yes, you can. Wait for me in front of my office, we will talk after the lesson," she decided and young Weasley only nodded before storming out of the classroom.

"That's not fair, why can she just leave?!" her brother shouted and Zeller rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Weasley. How are you doing with breaking into Malfoy's mind? Poorly as always I see. You're not even trying. Five points from Gryffindor!" she commented and sat on the desk, her legs swaying back and forth as she smiled widely. "I didn't know teaching was such a fun thing to do."

During the next hour no one beside Zabini had been able to succeed and Kendra sighed, somehow disappointed. Maybe she should think about some other way to make them understand? After all, she was supposed to be their Professor. But for now, she had to deal with the Weasley girl.

Kendra could be mean and unpleasant, but she wasn't a monster. She wouldn't let a teenage girl deal with a problem that appeared on her lesson alone. She could at least try to help her.  


	4. Idea

"Sit down, Weasley." Kendra showed the girl a chair in front of her desk, as she leaned on it. The redhead looked down at her knees, trying to hide the red and puffy eyes, miserably bad. Her face was pale, but Zeller wasn't sure if the girl was more angry or sad. "What happened?" she finally asked and Ginny huffed in annoyance.

"He tried to hook up with some Muggle. After all that bullshit about breaking up with me, so I would be safe, he wanted to hook up with some bimbo, at the café. What the heck?" she stated, clearly aggravated and Kendra blinked few times.

Obviously she suspected that, as every teenage boy, Potter was looking at other girls, but she didn't know that he had time to do that during war. Looks like she underestimated him. Looking at the angry Weasley girl, Zeller understood, how young they were. Facing the problems of adults, dealing with the war made them grow, but they were still only teens.

"Do you know why did he do that?" Kendra asked, trying not to laugh at Ginny's baffled expression. Sure, for her there was only one reason possible, which was somehow almost cute. In a weird way, but still.

"Because she would be a convenient choice. Because she didn't mean anything to him." It was Ginny's turn to blink and Zeller smirked. "Look. It was before the war started for good. Of course, he wanted you to stay out of danger, it's Potter we're talking about. Nothing new. But he's still only a boy. And boys are immature and they suck. Apart from the obvious fact that they don't even think," she said and Weasley sighed deeply.

"Seriously, even him?" the girl mumbled and Kendra smiled.

"Yeah, especially him. Potter wasn't exactly a ladies' man, was he?"

"That's the last thing I'd ever call him," Ginny said, making the woman smile wider.

"I think it's safe to say that he didn't have any ill intentions and probably didn't think about you and your relationship at that time, because he was clearly too busy saving the world. But don't tell him that. Make him crawl and beg for forgiveness," Kedra's evil laugh made the young Weasley smile. She was obviously feeling better.

Ginny was surprised. When she saw their new Professor for the first time, she was in some way terrified. The woman was fierce, blunt and it looked like she would give them a hard time. Obviously, Hermione was thrilled, as she would finally have a chance to actually learn something useful. But Ginny, as the rest of the students, wasn't sure how to deal with the teacher. Should they treat her the same way they'd treated Snape? Or McGonnagal?

When Ginny saw the memories in Harry's mind, she wanted to strangle him. She didn't want to face the Professor ever again, because she blamed Kendra for making them do such exercise. But the way Zeller acted towards her, the way she talked to her, like they were both even human beings, made her realize, that aside from being a Professor, she was also a little kind woman, ready to help them when it was necessary.

"Thank you, Professor Zeller," Ginny said and Kendra made a weird face, like she wasn't sure how to act.

"Yeah, no problem. After all, it happened during my classes, I couldn't just leave it," she answered, scratching her neck. "By the way... I was thinking about re-opening a Dueling Club. It was active when I was in Hogwarts, and it was really helpful. Would there be some good students for that?"

Ginny nodded and thought for a second, mostly about the information that Professor Zeller was in Hogwarts. Wasn't she only four years older than them? But Weasley decided to ignore it for now, thinking about the people who'd like to join.

"Well... you see..." she started, not sure how to put it into words, and Kendra immediately waved her hand.

"Yeah, I know that me being a supervisor is a turn off, but I want people who want to learn and have fun doing it," she said, laughing a little and Weasley sighed, relieved.

"I think Hermione and Harry would like to join for sure. Especially Hermione. And Luna Lovegood, maybe we should also invite Malfoy and Zabini? I know that they are casted away by the rest of us, but you know, Professor... they are still very good students. Oh, and Neville! I'll try asking people," the girl stated and Zeller nodded.

"Great. I'll talk to Millie about the permission. Do you want to be my helper?" Kendra asked, taking the girl by surprise.

"Of course!" Ginny answered immediately, making the woman smile. Maybe teaching brats wasn't so bad after all.

 

So two hours later, after her classes with first-years, Kendra skipped towards the Headmaster office, ready to get Millie to agree to that idea.

"Dueling Club? Kendra, are you serious? It was closed ages ago." Minerva looked at her in dismay, almost rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with opening it again?" Zeller squinted her eyes, obviously annoyed with the vague answer given by McGonagall.

"I need permission from Ministry for that. Fighting on school grounds needs to be reported if it's within a lesson hour or for additional classes."

"Okay, then report it and get permission, what's the problem?"

"This kind of activities need to be supervised by someone from Ministry, an Auror to be precise. You see, a lot changed after war and Ministry is more cautious of the school doings," Minerva sighed, knowing well that Kendra won't pass on this one, and she will have to talk to the Ministry anyway.

"Great, I'm an Auror so what's the big deal? Come on, Millie"

McGonagall let out a deep sigh. She could also see benefits from opening the club one more time, but the problems hidden behind it could displease her new Professor more than Kendra would suspect.

"You know that if any child coming from the family of Death Eaters would like to attend, they will throw a fit? They are observing everyone," she explained and as she expected, Zeller snorted in annoyance.

"Who cares about shitty parents, they're just a bunch of idiotic brats who were robbed of their adulthood."

"It doesn't work like that. Do you know to what lengths did I have to go through just to let them finish school? It's not as simple as you think, Kendra. World is changing constantly and right now it's in a post-war stage," Minerva answered, making the woman wince.

"You humans really don't have better things to do? Who would have thought you have so much free time to waste," she made a snarky comment, but McGonagall wasn't offended.

To some extent Kendra Zeller was right. There was a time, when she was a being, which lay far beyond their comprehension and understanding. She knew more because she was more. For her what they were doing could be considered a child's play, but this was a reality she was stuck in. McGonagall didn't really care how the woman would get over it, she just needed to stay put and refrain from harming student. But she could also be someone who would teach them how to deal with this reality and look at people not only through their family.

"Bring me an Auror, Kendra, who's willing to run Dueling Club with you. If you do so, I will take care of the rest," she finally decided and Zeller smiled widely, knowing very well where to turn for help.

"Deal. I'll get you a stuck up Auror whom you will really like," she said victoriously, leaving the office almost jumping.

 

*

"Ethan, you've got a message from the Psycho." Davies raised his eyebrows before taking the letter from his colleague hands and looking at the envelope with Hogwarts' stamp on it.

"I told you to not call her like that," he said, not really convincingly. After all he understood perfectly why people in Aurors' Department called her this way.

"Yeah, yeah, you lovesick fool." Ethan rolled his eyes and took the letter out, reading it with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

_Dear Asshole,_

_Get your shitty and handsome face here ASAP. I need an Auror with a stick in his ass, so I can open a Dueling Club on school grounds. You're perfect for that. We are starting tomorrow, so pack your things quickly and get you work at Ministry done. I need you here once a week._

_Your Master,_

_Kendra Zeller_

 

"Oh how sweet she is," someone mocked, reading it over his shoulder and Ethan hid the letter into the robe's pocket getting more and more annoyed.

"Fuck off, Helen." The red-haired woman laughed loudly, tapping him on the back.

"So, you better get that work done if you want to help your princess," she said, pointing at the growing pile of documents on his desk and Ethan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kill this girl one day, I swear..."


	5. Closeness

Kendra was restless. She was tired, but not because she was teaching too much. No, her magic was escaping from her, slowly disappearing and she hated it. Her vision was blurred and she knew that the limit was reached. She needed to feed.

She decided to use Davies presence to her advantage as she came out of the bathroom in skimp clothes and the look on the man’s face ensured her that it was a _good move_.

“Did you seriously order me to come here?” Ethan squinted his eyes, as he leaned on the desk in her bedroom, cursing McGonagall, as she was the one who decided that they could just share a dormitory once a week. To be honest, he didn’t know she had it in her, not that he was complaining. Kendra Zeller in black peignoir was a sight to die for, although he would rather swallow a Pollyjuice potion than admit it.

“Why wouldn’t I? I needed you here,” she answered bluntly, coming closer and looking at him as if he was an idiot and her behavior wasn’t something to complain about.

Davies could feel his heartbeat speeding up, as his gaze slowly followed the line of her body, from her legs, through the barely covered womanhood, the equally not covered breasts to the wet hair and make-up-less face with a feigned innocence on it. She was clearly playing a game with him, but the thought of it wasn’t unpleasant. Had it depended strictly on him, Ethan would be already bending her over the damned desk and taking her disrespectful self, just to teach her a lesson and make her realize that this little game of hers was a dangerous one.

“Did you? I think some random Auror would be sufficient enough,” he commented, while the woman in front of him smirked.

“Would he? I don’t think so, Ethan,” she whispered and it took his all not to grab her waist and yank her closer to him, just so he could feel her naked skin.

„ _An Auror with a stick in his ass_? Are you serious, Kendra? Or maybe you’re the one who wants to have something stuck in her ass?” She blushed furiously, looking into his blue eyes and cursing the moment when she allowed him to take control over their conversation.

“You’re disgusting,” she snapped while he huffed in annoyance.

“And you’re obviously trying to seduce me for a one night stand and I don’t like it, Candy,” he said, observing how Kendra shifted nervously. Ethan’s gaze fell on her cleavage and he cursed under his breath. She was damned gorgeous in his eyes and he wanted to strangle her for that.

“What if it’s not for a one night stand but for a few night stands?” she asked in a neutral, calm tone and Davis blinked, clearly puzzled.

“What the fuck, Zeller?”

“Okay, look. I’m gonna be totally honest with you. I need you, Ethan. Just be a nice guy and let me use you once in a while,” she said, making him even more confused and somehow angry. He wasn’t a toy for goddamned sake!

“You’re a psycho, no wonder everyone thinks you’re fucked up, Candy. And sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t be your plaything,” he spat, taking a step away from her and going to the bathroom, as the cold water was, at that moment, the only thing he wanted.

He wasn’t able to reach the door, as he felt a strong grip on his forearm. He looked at her over his shoulder and was surprised to see a change in her look. Kendra wasn’t relaxed and sarcastic anymore, rather she looked almost _desperate_.

“I’m serious, Ethan, I really need you,” she whispered, making him spin around to face her.

As much as she hated to admit it, Davies was the only person whom she trusted and who could help her. She couldn’t use any of the students and when it came to Professors… no, Kendra definitely didn’t want to sleep with some old geezer, just the mere thought of it disgusted her utterly. She never wanted to use Ethan, he was too close to her for this kind of thing, but this time she didn’t have a choice. Her human body was at its limit and if it got worse, she wouldn’t be able to use magic at all, which was a dangerous thing. If she had lost it all, she would become a ghost and being one was simply _horrible_.

There were many times when she was looking for a way just change her body into a mortal one. She wanted to die like a normal human being, and just never wake up again, hoping that no one would summon her again like _him_ , but finding a way to do that appeared to be harder than she had expected.

“For what?” he asked seriously, uncertain of how to behave.

“I need your magic,” she mumbled and Ethan suddenly remembered her words about her ex.

_His magic is limitless._

Even though he had no idea why she needed someone else’s magic, he was now assured that she wasn’t with that dickhead because she loved him and this thought made the whole situation somehow more bearable. Davies decided against questioning her, as it looked like even this one sentence was already too much for her and her pride. After all, she was clearly asking for his help.

He took a step closer and wrapped his hands around her waist, making her raise her head to look him in the eye. Ethan ignored her surprised face and sighed deeply.

“I have one condition, Candy,” he stated and she nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. “You won’t turn to anyone else for that.” Kendra raised her eyebrows, but quickly complied, a small smile creeping on her face.

She wasn’t in the least prepared for him touching her cheek tenderly, leaning down and kissing her. Maybe because it felt so surreal, or maybe because she was waiting for the million questions he had probably had in his mind. His soft lips brushed against hers in a slow motion, before he pressed her to his body, tightening the embrace and she was surprised at how pleasant it felt. Of course she always found him handsome and simply _hot_ , but it was something entirely different. The way he touched her, so tenderly, made her feel wanted and when he looked at her while breaking a kiss, she saw hunger in his eyes, one she would have never suspected him to have towards her.

The feeling of her in his arms was intoxicating and Ethan was painfully reminded how much he craved her, even though he always tried his best to hide it.

“Shit…” he whispered, once again leaning in and parting her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. This time the kiss hinged on loss of control, almost consuming and somehow desperate, like the woman he was about to ravish. A soft moan escaped Kendra’s lips, causing a shiver to run down his spin. The sound of her voice, so sweet and tempting at the same time made his head spin and he pushed her towards the bed, trying not to make them fall to the ground.

Merlin, how he wanted to just take her, right away, make her a moaning mess, screaming his name in ecstasy. When he shoved her gently into the mattress, she immediately grabbed his shirt, pulling him with her. As Davies rested his hands on the both sides of shoulders, he looked down at her, taking in the unforgettable view in front of him with sheer pleasure.

Her hair was still slightly wet, breasts became visible after the strings of peignoir came loose and the lapels revealed more of her body, the way she looked caused him to catch his breath for a second. She was panting heavily, her lips swollen and plump more than he had ever seen, driving him crazy with need.

Ethan lowered his head, brushing his lips against the skin on her neck and tracing the kisses down to her breast, loosening the straps of the robe completely. Kendra’s skin was pale, almost porcelain-like, although he noticed a few scars on her stomach, probably from curses. When he touched the hem of her lacy panties, she gasped and her body arched slightly. He quickly grasped her waist and pushed it forcefully into the mattress, making her unable to move her hips.

“Stay still, Candy,” he said firmly and to his surprise she _whined_. Davies couldn’t help but to smirk mockingly, as the woman cursed loudly, clearly impatient. “So you’re into that kind of stuff. Well, suits me just fine.” He pulled off her lingerie, without breaking the eye contact and the woman blushed furiously, her breath was unsteady but it still could be heard clearly. Her chest was going up and down and Ethan’s gaze finally landed on her breasts, before he cupped one in his hand, while his other hand reached her womanhood.

He was surprised at how wet she was, but this only made it easier and more satisfactory. She was like that because of _him_ and it was a proof of how much she wanted him. To be honest, he didn’t know what he wanted to do more; play with her, force her to the edge or just simply take her and drown in this unfamiliar feeling she had awaken in him.

Davies lowered his head to her breast, squeezing it lightly and brushing her nipple with his lips, just to suck on it delicately when she wiggled under him. Kendra grabbed his hair and pulled on it, bringing him closer and giving him an obvious sign to do _more_.

“Davies, don’t tease m-,” she growled, but was silenced immediately, when his fingers touched the folds of her most intimate spot and he slipped one digit into her, almost moaning to himself at how tight and dripping at the same time she was.

“Shut it, Kendra,” he said in a cold tone, still nibbling at her breast, and making her shiver involuntarily. He could feel discomfort in his trousers growing, but her moans were only making him want to stimulate her more.

Kendra felt tears pricking in her eyes, although definitely not because she was feeling sad. The man’s touch made the growing pleasure unbearable and all she wanted was _release_. He wasn’t adding enough pressure to his movements, only elating her, but not giving what she needed.

_It was irritating._

So before he could restrain her completely, she turned the two of them around, taking the place at the top, along with his wand from the back pocket of his jeans, and in one flick if it, he was lying under her naked.

“I’m fed up with waiting, Davies,” she stated, narrowing her eyes, while his were wide open. He looked all over her body as the peignoir slipped from her shoulders and his mouth suddenly went dry. He could feel her wet folds around his length, and he groaned, when she shifted slightly. “What? Uncomfortable?” Kendra mocked, grinding on  him faster and listening to him hissing with a satisfied grin on her lips.

“Shit, you’re really beautiful,” he whispered and she could feel her face turning red with embarrassment. Letting him see her naked was one thing, but listening to his complements was just weird and felt out of place, even though it was still quite pleasant.

Kendra grabbed his wrists at the both sides of his head as she steadied herself above his stiff manhood and slowly lowered herself onto it, moaning a little too loud for her taste, nevertheless it was the first time when she felt so _filled_. She was able to take him completely, and feel him pulsing inside her when her muscles clenched on him, causing him to buck his hips and struggle to escape from her grip.

“Kendra…” he wanted to move faster, slam and burry his length into her to the core, but she stopped herself when only his tip was inside her and smiled wickedly. She whispered the spell when Ethan groaned, too distracted to hear her.

Just then he got out of her grip and grabbed her waist almost painfully, forcing her to go down on him in one rush motion, and a short scream of pleasure escape her mouth before she could stop herself. She felt him squeezing her hunkers, dipping his fingers in her skin, that for a second she thought that if he locked any other part of her body which wasn’t so plump, he would leave bruising. Something about this excited her, as she could finally remember this sweet feeling of being owned that had always _intoxicated_ her.

With his every thrust she could feel the magic coming to her, so powerful that for a second she was terrified of what it meant, but the repetitive spasm going through her body made her unable to think about it deeply or even think at all. He was filling her up just right, his manhood reaching the deepest point inside her, causing Kendra to moan each time he’d hit it. The tension was growing in her and she found herself calling his name in a voice she hadn’t recognized.

One of his hands gripped her breast, pinching it and a violent shudder overwhelmed her, as she was reaching her limit. Her eyes met with his and she regretted she looked at him. His gaze, so intense made her burn with passion she didn’t know she could feel. She shivered and heard the sound of their bodies slamming against each other accompanied by her dripping juices. It sent her over the edge, and when she was so close to coming, Ethan spun them around, forcing her to lay on her stomach, while he took her from behind, one of his hands pressing her shoulder into the mattress, stopping any possible movement of hers. She gritted her teeth, giving her best not to scream in ecstasy as he pounded into her gustily and erratically, his length suddenly harder and bigger than a moment before. He was stretching her out and she loved every second of it.

Kendra’s body stiffened and her vision blurred when she released seconds earlier than him. She felt him coming inside her and she moaned, as the hot liquid filled her up. Both of them were gasping for air, as he dropped down next to her, taking her into his embrace.

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Ethan said, smiling and looking into her eyes with some deep emotion which she wasn’t sure she should be seeing or craving for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun but hard to write XD Took me hours but I'm satisfied :D I hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
